creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
DS New Favorite Places
The New Favorite Places is a neat tool that allows you to fix the problem of Favorite Place icon gaps from metarooms removed by "kill hots". It also has other features to enhance how your Favorite Place icons work. Right now the only place to find it is here at the Gameware Forums Quote from The Readme In C3 it deletes all the old signposts and favorite place icons and replace the signposts with DS-style ones. You have to find the signposts again. The upgrades specified later will enable you the create better signposts for your metarooms as well. Here I will include a list of what all the tags you can set do, and an example of a fully utilised signpost. As with DS, all signposts mush have a 1 3 x classifier. family 1, genus 3, and the species of your choice. DS upgrades include: # Ability to specify the starting frame position of the favorite place icon (allowing multiple signposts and favorite place icons in a single c16/s16 file) (only effective to icons after you inject this update, see point 8) # Ability to specify active map position limits (for 2 or more signposts in the same metaroom) (you can add as many signposts to a metaroom as you want as long as you can set them up to contain the active area in a rectangle, with no overlaps) # You can specify a different filename for the favorite place icon from the signpost (you must do this in C3) # Full backwards-compatibility to all existing DS-style signposts # Creates multiple lines of favorite place icons in the GUI to prevent them going off the side of your screen # The script will "Sort" the favorite place icons incase a gap apears (you kill a favorite place icon for whatever reason) # Can change the amount of favorite place icons on a line with the optional control panel.(this also moves existing icons past the limit onto a new line when first injected) # Resets all "Found" flags on signposts, which then check if they already have an icon when you find them, and update it instead of creating another one based on species number and which metaroom it is located in. C3 upgrades: Complete revamp to DS style, including all the upgrades specified Drawback: you always need to specify a filename in C3 else the favorite place icon is spawned with a blank image. This is because the gall command that gets the filename in DS isn't available in C3. So, all DS-style signposts in C3 will get a blank icon if no filename is specified. Removal of the control panel restores full automatic icons per line. Removal of the update deletes all favorite place icons and resets the signposts to a "not found" state. Uninstallation is not recommended! In DS the old favorite place system is also restored, but it but may still act a bit like the new system due to the signposts and favorite place icon scripts not being restored. In C3 you are currently stuck without a favorite place system after the removal of this new system, unless of course you re-inject it. If you want to create a signpost compatible with this system in C3, or just make use of some of these features in DS then you'll probably need to know the following. Insert non-formatted text here Direct from the comments of my code. * 1 3 x * ov00 = created corresonding icon (0=no, 1=yes) * ov01 = sprite filename (must be specified in C3) * ov02 = sprite offset (0 means normal, start at 1) * anything else starts at that number, (1 starts at 1, 2 starts at 2, etc) * Multi signpost metaroom position limits * ov10 = Left Limit * ov11 = Top Limit * ov12 = Right Limit * ov13 = Bottom Limit example: **the engineering outpost new: simp 1 3 5 "favouriteplaces" 1 27 1 attr 272 mvto 5586 3334 tick 10 sets ov01 "favouriteplaces" setv ov02 12 setv ov10 3673 the last line "setv ov10 3673" simply means that the icon is only activate if the center of your view is over 3673 grid position from the left of the metaroom. this is about halfway through the coridoor in the C3 bridge/engineering metaroom. made by Bobing About based on the DS signpost system. you can contact the author at bobingabout@hotmail.com category:C3 Agentscategory:DS Agents